Ask You Out
by le yo-na
Summary: When Slytherin, Draco Malfoy asks Gryffindor, Abigail Quartz out to their first Hogsmeade trip, people lost their minds (Well not exactly.) But a ginger-headed twin surely wasn't amused with the news. George x OC / Slight Draco x OC / S.Y. 1993-1994
1. Invited

**A/N:** _Hey guys, so this is another Harry Potter fanfic, my second one at that. This is loosely connected with my first HP drabble fic, Beautiful. But you don't need to read it to understand this one. The title of the story and the summary are well temporary as of the moment because I couldn't think of anything better. I will change it soon though, and this story contains three chapters, everything is done, though I still have to proof-read the last one and I'll probably upload the next chapter after a week or so... so yeah. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything from the Potterverse. I do own the OCs though._

* * *

.

.

.

Sunlight, smoke, stirring, muttering, flipping, sighs.

The infamous Weasley twins huddled together at the corner of their dorm room which they shared with another boy named Lee Jordan, who seemed to be absent at that particular moment; and what were the two gingerheads doing locked inside at such a beautiful day? No one had the slightest clue.

...

"Abigail, didn't you say you needed to be at the library to return a book you borrowed?" A boy named Neville Longbottom asked his friend who was sitting under the shade of a big tree by the lake. That seemed to be one of her favorite spots, he noted. For all it was worth, he still hadn't had the slightest clue as to why he was close to such a smart girl other than the fact that they belonged to the same house. Abigail Quartz, second only to Hermione Granger in their year, assured him that that wasn't the case at all and she enjoyed and valued his company immensely. Every time he thought about her words he would feel teary-eyed because he thought he must've done something really good or right to have Abbie as a loyal friend.

The girl named Abigail turned to look at her friend who stood a good distance away and smiled, "Honestly, the library can wait Neville, it's such a great day and not a dementor in sight! Come on, have a seat." She told him as she patted the empty space beside her. For the first time ever on Hogwarts, headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, allowed the soul-sucking monsters to guard every entrance at the school because Sirius Black, a most-wanted criminal, managed to escape. Black was said to be the right hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that he killed about thirteen muggles, but as to why they think that such a notorious criminal would want to enter the school, she hadn't the slightest idea. Maybe he wanted to kill their headmaster, but that was stupid because surely everyone knew that Professor Dumbledore wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Before Neville could so much as walk closer, they heard a group of students laugh arrogantly and approach them, breaking Abigail out of her thoughts. "If it isn't Longbottom. It's a miracle to see you out here when you could be tucked safely in your loser common room. Who knows, some dementor might give you the muchy-moo."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Abigail snapped as she stood up from her spot and went to stand beside Neville, glaring at the three Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy smirked that evil smirk and shared a look with his two hoodlum friends. "That can be negotiated, we'll leave dear Longbottom alone if you go with me to Hogsmeade next week." They snickered.

Neville's mouth dropped into a gape and Abigail's eyes widened in surprise for a minute but quickly composed herself. "What?" She irritably said. "You can't be serious. Why in the world would I go out with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?" It wasn't. "We're both purebloods, I'm even willing to forgive you for being a Gryffindor and turn a blind eye to the fact that you're one of Potter's good friends. So what say you, love?"

Both Abigail and Neville were too stunned to speak, but the former regained her composure first again. "You're mad." She uttered and grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him away back to the castle. "And don't call me love!" She shouted back at the smirking snakes.

...

"Hey Abbie, hey Neville." Two voices simultaneously greeted and sank on the sofa at either side of the brown-haired witch with a sigh of content.

"George, Fred." Abigail mumbled in recognition as Neville said hello to the Weasley twins. An arm snaked around her shoulders, she didn't mind this; she was already used to the twins being a little touchy. She would say twins but in truth it was only George who ever really dared such actions.

"What's wrong, love?" She heard George ask her. She flinched a little. Since when had he been able to read her like an open book? Abigail idly thought. She didn't answer him. If word got out that Draco Malfoy asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him it would surely cause an uproar, and she didn't want to be the center attention. She still didn't know the real reason behind it but she was sure he was up to no good. She considered lying to them but Neville had other plans.

"Tell them, Abigail." Neville urgently said, his eyes wide as if an idea just popped into his brain. "Maybe they could help you." Ah, _that_ was the idea. She shook her head, she didn't need any help, whatever Malfoy had hidden under his sleeve she knew she could take him on.

The twins shared a look and turned to her with raised brows. "Tell us what exactly? What happened?" This time it was Fred who asked. Curiosity glinted in his brown eyes. George on the other hand looked a little concerned.

" _Nothing_ happened." She sternly replied, giving Neville a hard glare which he ignored.

"If you won't tell them, I will. I'll tell Harry too." He stubbornly told her and the twins flashed him a look of surprise. Neville wasn't always stubborn and forceful, but when trouble loomed over the head of one of his friends he'd do anything he could to protect them.

"Neville, please." She practically pleaded, casting nervous glances around the common room. Thankfully no one else was there besides them.

"Tell us, Neville." George urged him.

"No-"

"Draco Malfoy asked Abigail out to Hogsmeade next week." He blurted.

She could feel George slightly stiffen beside her and after a few seconds the twins laughed. "You're kidding. Malfoy? Asking Abigail out? No way, not in a million years." George told them while Fred grinned. "Good one guys."

Abigail furrowed her brows while Neville looked flustered, the entirety of his face tinted in a light shade of pink. "What's so funny?" Abigail questioned. The way they were laughing right now seemed like the entire idea of her going out with anyone seemed impossible.

George squeezed her shoulder. "Really, love. Out of all the people to ask, he asked you? A Gryffindor?"

"Well he said he didn't care that I'm a Gryffindor." She slipped out from his arm and faced the three boys. "Is it really that hard to believe that someone actually asked me out? That maybe someone actually likes me?"

"But we like you." The three of them said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean!" She cried out. She flushed at her own sudden outburst and bit her lower lip. "Never mind." She mumbled and grabbed her bag and left the common room. As she walked down the steps towards the corridor, she heard the portrait door swing open and a pair of footsteps rushing after her.

"Abbie!"

She kept on walking.

"Come on Abbie, you know we didn't mean it that way."

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned to see big, bright brown eyes staring intently at her face, as if trying to analyze some great mystery. "Let go of me George."

"I'm Fred."

"No, you're not. You're George, now let go of me." The hand wrapped around her arm loosened and drop to the side. They stared at each other until George opened his mouth to say something.

"Abbie, you know I-" He was about to say but was cut off when the two of them heard students approaching.

"What are you two doing?"

They turned to see yet another ginger staring at them suspiciously. George rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Never you mind." He replied and turned to look back at Abigail who still faced her three friends. "I'll see you around love." He told her and bounded back up the stairs to get back to Fred.

"Did something happen Abbie?" Harry Potter, their famous classmate with unruly black hair and vivid green eyes asked her in a concerned voice as he observed her through his round glasses.

"Were the twins bothering you again Abbie?" Hermione Granger questioned, but it sounded more like a statement.

Abigail shook her head. "No, of course not." She replied.

"I don't understand why you let them call you 'love'. It's not like you're dating either of them." Ron commented and cringed.

Abigail raised her brows at him. But only George called her love? "It's not a big deal Ron." Hermione told him, "The twins are just being friendly." Abigail ripped her attention from them and looked at Harry instead.

"I'll see you guys around. I have to go to the library." She told him, he was the only one who seemed to be paying attention to her. She was mistaken though.

"I'll go with you!" Hermione chimed, desperate to get away from Ron before another fight broke loose.

...

Hermione flipped through Hogwarts: A History silently as she read through every line. Abigail lost count on exactly how many times the bushy-haired girl reread that book. She seemed to memorize it by heart already.

"Hermione, can I tell you a secret?" Abigail quietly asked. She sure hoped she wasn't making a big mistake. "You know, girl to girl."

Hermione tore her eyes away from her beloved book. "Of course Abbie." She replied seriously and gave her a questioning look. So Abigail told her everything, recounting the events from when she and Neville were talking by the lake, to Draco's proposal and shortly ending when the trio arrived and saw her with George. She said it all in one go that she didn't even stop for air, and by the end of the tale, she was taking in deep breaths.

Hermione's eyes widened and Abigail could tell that her brain was on the works, thinking of anything logical that could explain everything that just happened. "It makes sense if he's after you because you're pure blood Abbie since their family is all about that craze. But what I'm wondering about is if that really is the only reason. I mean, the fact that you're a Gryffindor and are really good friends with Harry plays a big part on how he treats people, but he's willing to set that aside _just to go out with you_. Now that's confusing."

"Do you think he may be into it because of a dare?" Abigail asked her, the wheels in her mind turning as well.

Hermione frowned, "Maybe? But let's consider the fact that Malfoy _is_ the leader of their little gang. Wouldn't he be giving the dares instead of doing them?" She said matter-of-factly. "Well anyway, we have until next week for the trip to Hogsmeade. If he really likes to go with you, he'd be asking again won't he?" She drummed her fingers softly on the wooden table. "About the twins, I've noticed that they may be a little too protective, but they are for anyone in our house, right? But what they did was nonetheless, absolutely rude as well."

Abigail nodded, finally seeing the events in a clearer light. She was super glad she was friends with Hermione and that she could be trusted not to babble secrets to anyone. "What do you think I should do 'Mione?"

Hermione beamed. "Nothing of course!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Don't forget to review/follow! I would love to hear your thoughts! It's what really inspires me to write! So 'til next time!_


	2. Snogged

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I know I said I would post the next chapter after a week, but I couldn't wait that long so ta-da! Here it is! This is a little longer than the first chapter, actually this was supposed to be the last chapter already but since it got too long, I had to cut it and so, three chapters. So again, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing the story! Also, I would like to thank everyone who favorite & followed this story! _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything from the Potterverse. I do own the OCs used in this story though._

* * *

.

.

.

Nothing. She didn't have to do anything at all. Abigail thought as she wrapped herself on a blanket and sat in the couch at the common room. Everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her books. She looked at the book that rested on her lap, _The Complete Hans Christian Andersen Fairy Tales_. She smiled to herself, if her father knew she was reading muggle stories he'd be so disappointed in her. _As if he wasn't already_ ; she could remember the look on his face when she returned home for Christmas on her first year after being sorted, not into Ravenclaw, the family's house throughout the ages, but to the proud and brave, Gryffindor. He didn't talk to her for the first week of the holiday, heck, he couldn't even look at her properly.

She was the odd one out, and he made her feel that way ever since. Her mother was more understanding of the situation but apparently couldn't do anything to help her father see reason. "Forgive him Abigail, your father's just shocked is all. He'll come around eventually, dear." Was what her mother told her. Well it's been two years since then. How long could a person be in shock for anyway? She sighed and flopped down to her side.

The fire crackled quietly and she looked at the small pile of books she had for the night. It rested on the floor just beside her and the couch so she could easily reach them. Tomorrow was a Sunday and she was done with all her homework already, nothing could stop her from reading all night now.

...

Abigail fluttered her eyes open and squinted at the bright light. It was morning... wait; she sat up in a jolt, her hazel eyes wide as she scanned the room. No one else was there, no one must be up yet. She frowned. What time did she fall asleep? She looked down and noticed another blanket covered her. It looked worn-out but nonetheless warm and comfortable, plus, it smelled nice. She wrapped it around herself tightly and sighed in content. Neville probably placed it on her when she was asleep, but she never saw him have this blanket before. It could be Hermione's too but she doubted it.

"G'morning sweet _thang_." A deep voice greeted which made her turn.

"Good morning to you too, Fred." She answered and smiled as the older twin flopped down next to her and yawned. "You're up early." She commented.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm right?" Another yawn escaped. "And probably because a _certain someone_ stole my blanket."

Abigail raised a questioning brow in mirth. "Why? Where's George's blanket? Why did he take yours?"

Fred grinned at her through heavy lids. Or at least tried to. "I have no idea. He probably burned it." He chuckled.

He then looked at her seriously though a smile still played at the corners of his lips. "Abbie, answer me seriously. How do you _really_ tell me and Georgie apart?"

Abigail's smile widened. Every time George asked her that question, she always gave the same reply. _'I just could.'_ But what he didn't know and what she wouldn't tell him was that she spent her first few weeks in Hogwarts during her first year religiously trying to differentiate the two troublemakers.

Maybe it was the earliness of the hour, the soft warmth the rays of sun gave, or maybe it was because it was only her and Fred who occupied the entire common room, but she decided to tell him. "Well, you are a little taller than George." She started, "But like, probably just half an inch or so? You have darker eyes as well… George has a lighter shade of brown…" She trailed off. "And, you're louder than him. I think you may be bossier as well, like the leader of the twins. George is…" She stopped, suddenly flushing entirely.

Fred grinned from ear to ear. "George is-?" He prodded.

Abigail shook her head. "Nothing." Great, she rambled. Who in their right mind would notice all those things?! She sounded like a high-class stalker. She cleared her throat and bit her lower lip in embarrassment, "So… yeah, you get the gist." She mumbled. "I'm just exceptionally perceptive."

Fred laughed, "You sound like Hermione, but you don't see _her_ telling us apart. You're brilliant, Abbie."

The two of them continued to chat, with Fred telling her stories about his and George's great adventures as pranksters and their beloved game, Quidditch. Abigail, like Hermione, wasn't that good with the sport though she enjoyed watching a good game and knew its importance in the lives of many. Fred offered to teach her how to ride a broom, the _proper way_ , which she took him up for it. "Well learning to ride a broom would come in handy." She told him, since obviously they weren't allowed to apparate yet.

"You two sure are lively in the morning."

The duo turned to see George looking at them through sleepy eyes. "Good morning George." "About time you got your lazy ass down. We've been up for hours." They told him.

George rolled his eyes at his twin and approached them, forcing his way between them in the couch. "G'morning love." He told Abigail and leaned on her shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Students started coming down from their dorms too and filled the common room with chatter.

"Abbie, let's go down for breakfast." Hermione called out to her while she waited by the portrait hole with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Abigail nudged George awake while Fred grabbed him to let her go. George grumbled, awakening.

"Let's go get breakfast." She told them, but Fred waved her away.

"We'll catch up." He told her. Abigail nodded, folding her blankets and returning them to her dorm before sprinting out of the room with her friends, leaving Fred talking excitedly to George, who listened to him with great interest, all trace of his earlier groggy state vanished completely.

…..

"Hey Longbottom, nice sweater, your granny knitted it for you?! Funny she didn't send another howler judging from your performance at Potions!" Malfoy's voice rang out at the hallway.

"Just ignore him." Hermione hissed in a whisper as Harry and Ron reached for their wands.

They heard a high pitch squeal, no doubt, by Pansy Parkinson. "It's funny how she hasn't dropped dead with disappointment by now!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The twins, who were walking with their friends, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, did as well but Abigail raised her wand first. "Langlock!" She blasted Pansy. "Redactum Skullus!" She yelled, cold rage burning through her. That was a low joke, even for them. Pansy shrieked as her head shrunk into a considerable size.

She could see Crabbe and Goyle raise their wands at her, "Expelliarmus!" Harry and George shouted at the same time, making their wands fly out of their hands. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Harry and the others immediately lowered their wands, while Abigail exhaled a shaky breath. She turned and saw Professor McGonagall by the stairs, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring. "Explain yourselves!" She yelled as she made her way down in forceful strides. She returned Pansy Parkinson's head back to normal and returned her ability to speak.

"You little git!" She shouted at Abigail who glared at her.

"Parkinson!" Professor McGonagall snapped at her.

"She started it!" Pansy pointed an accusing finger at Abigail.

Abigail furrowed her brows. "Me?! You're the one who took a laugh at Neville and said mean things about his grandmother!" She barked.

"Enough!" The both of them shut their mouths and glared at each other. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for you Quartz, Wednesday night. You're good with spells but you must remember that _it must not_ be used against your fellow classmates." She said sternly when Harry and the others tried to intervene. "And twenty points from Slytherin. I will be talking to Professor Snape about this and he will decide what punishment he sees fit for you."

"That's not fair! You know he'd let them off!" George yelled as he approached them.

"I believe Mr. Weasley, it be best for you to keep your mouth shut unless you want to join Miss Quartz in detention." She told him. George was about to say retort but Abigail and Hermione shot him a glare to keep his trap shut. He looked away from them exasperatedly.

"Now, I expect to see all of you in the Great Hall and to behave yourselves." Professor McGonagall said in clipped tones and left them.

Abigail turned away from them just before noticing Malfoy's smirk. She grabbed Neville's arm and practically dragged him away while he kept on apologizing to her, close to tears.

…..

"I want every bit of Trophy cleaned with no magic. One of the teachers will know if you used magic." Filch grinned as he threw an old, disgusting rag at her and left.

Abigail sighed as she took the rag, she frowned deeply and started her work. She was in Filch's messy office, his cat, Mrs. Norris eyed her before leaving through the door.

It took forever to clean everything and by the time she was done, it was already midnight and her shoulders were sore. "Lumos." She mumbled, lighting up the tip of her wand as she walked through the dark hallways. A hand suddenly grabbed her and the next thing she knew she pushed against the cold, stone wall.

"Quartz."

Abigail looked at her captor. "Malfoy." She hissed. "What are you doing? Let me go." She coldly said and gripped her wand.

"You still didn't give me a reply."

"I thought I told you no, and after that stunt last Sunday, I don't even want to see your face again." She spat and tried to break free from his grip. "Let me go if you don't want me to hex you Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her and tightened his grip. "Go to Hogsmeade with me." And he slammed his lips to hers. Abigail squirmed, keeping her mouth shut. She tried to push Draco away but that only made him tighten his hold more, his nails digging on her skin. Out of instinct, she stomped down on his foot hard, he howled in pain and Abigail punched him afterwards, she didn't know what part she hit but it was enough to send him stumbling backwards. "You're such an ass!" She screamed and wiped her mouth with her left hand and stormed away.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she found Neville and Hermione sitting on the couches by the fireplace, waiting for her. Hermione seemed immersed in her homework in Arithmancy but turned once they heard her arrive. Their look of happiness turned into worry as they saw her out of breath, her wand-hand covered with little specks of blood and seemed to be bruising.

Hermione was first to react. "Abigail! What happened?!" She gasped and pulled Abigail down on the sofa with her. Neville sat beside her at once and took her hand, shaking as he wiped off the blood. He noticed the marks where someone's fingernails must've dug through.

"Malfoy happened." Abigail groaned and flinched a little as Neville pressed the cloth harder on her bruised hand. He looked up at his best friend, his eyes wide with fright and anger.

"What did he do?" He croaked out, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Abigail bit her lower lip. She looked at her friends' anxious faces and dropped her gaze. "He kissed me." She mumbled. Just as the words left her lips, something crashed loudly. They all turned to see the other occupants in the room, Fred and George. Abigail hadn't even noticed them when she came in. A broken cauldron lay in the floor, its contents along with it. George Weasley looked furious.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Don't forget to review/follow! I would love to know your thoughts, it's what inspires me to keep on writing! 'Til next time!_


	3. Asked Out

**A/N:** _Happy Halloween everyone! This is the final chapter of Ask You Out (I still hadn't thought of a better title). It was my birthday a few days ago and I was going to upload it then but decided to upload this on Halloween instead, since Halloween was a special occasion at Hogwarts. So this chapter is kinda long. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing from the Potterverse but I do own the OCs in this story._

* * *

.

.

.

"It-it's no big deal. It was just a kiss, and I punched him for it." Abigail stammered and raised her hand, showing her bruised knuckles. "He caught me off guard, he was probably waiting for me to finish my detention. He asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade again and wasn't too happy when I said no." She explained.

"That sick bastard." Fred snapped.

"I'll-I'll hex him the next time I see him! I don't care anymore!" Neville cried out in frustration.

Abigail smiled at him. "It's alright, Neville." She tried to calm him down but his whole body still shook with anger.

George didn't say anything. His jaw was set like stone and his hand clenched in a fist until his knuckles turned white. He left the room without a single word, stomping his way up to the dorm. Fred glanced after him and, after saying goodnight to the others, he rushed after his twin.

Hermione told Abigail to see Madam Pomfrey first thing in the morning, and volunteered to go with her. Neville said he'd accompany them too if he could wake up early enough. They all retired to their rooms then after cleaning up the twin's forgotten broken cauldron, trying to forget the night's events.

...

Next morning, Hermione woke Abigail up and nagged at her until she was done getting ready, when they went down, Neville was nowhere to be seen so they headed to the hospital wing without him. "I can't believe he forced a kiss on you!" Hermione hissed in a whisper.

Abigail flushed and frowned at the topic. She seriously wanted to forget about last night but Hermione seemed to be having fun at the thought that the proud, arrogant Draco Malfoy had a crush on a Gryffindor girl. "Fred wasn't too happy about it though, was he? Or was that George? I didn't even notice they were there!"

"It was George, and neither did I." Abigail answered before she could stop herself. The pure rage that flashed in his light brown eyes was unsettling.

"Oh." Hermione simply mumbled and they walked the remainder of the trip in silence. Only when they arrived by the hospital wing's doorway did she speak again. "You don't think George-" She started but Abigail cut her off. "No, Hermione. I'm pretty sure that's not the case." She hoped she sounded sure of herself because her mind thought otherwise. She wasn't stupid. She had thought that maybe George liked her a little more than just a friend, what with all his not-so-subtle advances, and calling her 'love', and being furious that another guy kissed her last night. But if he really did like her, why hadn't he 'fessed up?

She did a little retake on her thoughts as Madam Pomfrey finally came and tended to her hand while Hermione waited outside. If George _did_ like her, did she like him back? It was the first time she allowed herself to ever think about it, but she couldn't ignore it any longer now that George actually showed signs of jealousy. "That should do it dear, now don't forget to apply the cream after eight hours if it still hurts." Madam Pomfrey instructed her and gave her the ointment. She then dismissed Abigail from the room.

Abigail and Hermione headed to the Great Hall to get breakfast. They bumped into Professor Lupin on the way, who looked like he had a bad case of colds. He told them to hurry along if they didn't want to be late on their first subjects. They took their seats beside Ginny Weasley right across Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione ate in haste, gulping everything down and when she nearly choked, Harry passed her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Hello love." George greeted as he scooted between Ginny and Abigail and pecked the latter on the cheek. Ron sprayed his juice all over Harry while Neville dropped his sandwich onto his lap. Abigail grew beet red and she looked at George as if he grew another head. She darted her head towards the end of the table and saw Fred trying to contain his laughter, his face growing red as well. "I-uh-what?" She stammered.

"Blimey, what the bloody hell are you doing? That is so gross." Ron uttered in bewilderment.

George rolled his eyes at him. "I can greet the girl I fancy in any way I like, Ronniekins." He chimed and turned back to the brown-haired girl. "Now what about you, me, Hogsmeade? You don't mind do you Neville?" He barely even cast Neville a glance as he continued talking, "Great, knew you'd be okay with it. Now love, it's a date, I hope you're as excited as I am." He gave her a peck again and left, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"What in the world just happened?" Ginny said as she stared at them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Abigail whispered and grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall, seemingly forgetting her appetite. Nearly everyone watched her leave and she caught Fred wink at her when she passed by them, she shot him a dark look in reply.

...

The day went by in a blur, homework from Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, and they were to write an essay on Muggle Studies. At least Professor Flitwick didn't give them anything to do on Charms. Abigail sought solace in the library. She didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room yet where there was a high chance that George was still in there. She dipped her quill on the ink and continued writing her essay. Hermione wasn't here as well, which she was thankful for. She needed to be alone for the moment since thoughts about a certain ginger-headed twin kept distracting her. Why did he suddenly do that during breakfast? What was the sudden burst of confidence? She kept on wondering.

A chair dragged its way towards her table and someone sat across of her. Abigail looked up and saw her older sister, Charlotte, reading a book. Her long blonde hair spilled in front and covered half of her face. Abigail tore her attention away from Charlotte and continued on her essay. After a few minutes, the older girl finally spoke. "Abigail, are you dating one of the Weasley twins?" She asked.

"No." Abigail answered without even looking up from her work.

"Then what was that during breakfast? Is he bullying you?"

Abigail shook her head. "Apparently, he likes me. Besides, when did you care if I was being bullied or not?" She shot her sister a hard look and leaned back on her chair. "Last time I checked, the lot of you stopped caring when I was sorted into Gryffindor."

Charlotte sighed wearily. "Abigail, don't be ridiculous. We do care about you, you're our sister."

"Well you're terrible at showing how you care."

Charlotte frowned at her. _That disappointed frown_. Abigail ignored her, she wouldn't be affected by that anymore. If there was anyone who should be disappointed, it was her. She thought family was supposed to accept you for who you are, but her own family didn't seem to. "I heard you got into detention. Why's that?" Her older sister tried to keep the conversation going, but that only irked her more.

"None of your business." She mumbled.

"Abigail I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Then don't. I don't know why you even bothered."

Hurt flashed on her sister's hazel eyes for a moment that made Abigail backtrack a little bit. "I'm sorry." She muttered beneath her breath. "I'm just tired."

"I understand." Charlotte nodded. "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to know if you would like to join me and Elizabeth to Hogsmeade on Saturday. You know, to catch up."

Abigail bit her lip. She wanted to go with her sisters so badly. "I can't." She croaked out. "I think you're aware about a certain Weasley asking me out."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she let out a grin. "Oh, of course. The entire school knows actually, what with that blatant display during breakfast. Tell me, which twin was it? Do you like him back?" She leaned in interest, her own hazel eyes playfully glinted.

Abigail chuckled. It was fun to talk to her sister again like this. She missed it. "It was George." She answered, flushing red at the mere mention of the name. "I don't know if I like him the way he likes me though."

Charlotte quietly squealed in delight. "Oh I know how!" She cried out, earning a look from Madam Pince, the librarian. Her sister's cheeks flushed and she told Abigail to meet her at the first floor girl's bathroom in ten minutes.

Abigail entered the bathroom to find her sisters, Charlotte and Elizabeth talking animatedly in the corner. She cleared her throat and they immediately stopped and turned to her. Elizabeth beamed and ran to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Abbie! I really missed you!" She cried out.

"I missed you guys so much too." Abigail replied and returned the hug. They pulled apart and Elizabeth pulled her to where Charlotte stood, waiting.

The eldest sister pulled out a potion bottle and took of the lid. It looked pretty with its mother-of-pearl sheen and a spiraling steam being emitted. Abigail frowned. "What does it smell like to you?" The older sisters asked her.

Abigail frowned and leaned into the unknown vial. "Is it supposed to smell like something in particular?" She asked but received no reply. "It smells like… like moonflower, and um… wait, vanilla. And…" She stopped. Why did it smell like the blanket she got on Sunday? The blanket that she had yet returned to the owner because she didn't know who it was.

Charlotte and Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear. They didn't force her to tell them what the third smell smelt like but their job was done. "Dad is _so_ going to hate that little prankster." Elizabeth laughed.

"We'll see you around sis." Charlotte chuckled and closed the tube and together with Elizabeth, headed back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Abigail slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room, her mind in a daze. What was that smell? No, what was that potion? She made a mental note to search about it in the library tomorrow or ask Professor Snape, who still answered her questions, and despite his hatred towards her house treated her fairly well. When she entered the common room, she was glad it was empty. She proceeded to the girl's dorm to get some well-deserved rest.

...

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and Abigail was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You're actually dressing up for George?" Ginny blurted as she went inside the third year's dorm room. Abigail flushed as she wore a dark blue jacket over her white blouse.

"This is how I usually dress though?" She tried to sound normal but her voice gave a little shake which made Ginny and Hermione chuckle at her. "Well it _is_ a date." She pointed out. "Now if you two would excuse me," She grabbed her wand that rested on top of her bed behind the two girls and left the room.

Neville sat waiting for Abigail at the common room where everyone was hyped about their first Hogsmeade trip. Abigail finally descended the steps of the girl's dorm and saw him. She approached him as her hazel eyes roamed the entire room, no doubt trying to see if her ginger-haired date was present or not.

"Hi Neville." She greeted when she reached him.

"Hey Abbie." Neville grinned at her, "You sure took your time with the get-up."

Abigail smacked his shoulder, "Please, Hermione and Ginny already teased me enough. Anyway, I'm really sorry I can't go with you."

Neville waved, "It's all right, I'm going with Dean and Seamus today but we'll probably see each other there right? I hope you have fun."

Abigail gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Neville, you're the best. I hope you'll have a blast too." She told him and broke the hug. "Oh! Which reminds me, I got your blanket up in the dorm. I'll return it to you later."

Neville furrowed his brows. "But my blanket's up in my own dorm?"

Abigail frowned. "What, are you sure?"

"Neville let's go!" Dean shouted as he and Seamus waited for their friend by the portrait.

"Gotta go, I'll see you later Abbie!" Neville said and sprinted away towards the two Gryffindor boys and they started talking about what they might buy and the shops in Hogsmeade as they left.

Abigail bit her lower lip. She asked Hermione if the blanket belonged to her a few days ago too, but didn't. Neither did it belong to Harry or Ron, and now even Neville's out of the picture. Well not the she wanted it to belong to any of them ever since her little research. She cleared her throat and left the common room and headed to the entrance hall where students lined up, waiting for their turn to leave. She took her line behind a Hufflepuff girl, Hannah Abbott. Someone stood right beside her soon after and took hold of her cold hand. "Didn't even bother to wait for me? I'm touched."

Abigail looked up at the owner of the voice. "Sorry. You didn't say where to meet and I just assumed you…" She stopped as she noticed the amused look he had on his face. She gulped and looked away from him and took her hand from his slowly. If George noticed, he didn't comment.

When it was their turn, Filch checked their names off the list and they went outside into the cool autumn breeze. "So where do you want to go?" Abigail asked George awkwardly. Truth be told, this was her first date, with an upperclassman at that. She and George were friends no doubt but she didn't strike them as _that_ close until recently.

"Well, I thought you'd fancy going to Honeydukes. It's a sweet shop, any type of dessert you want." He happily replied. Abigail nodded, still refusing to meet his eye. She couldn't remember being this nervous before other than the time during the Sorting Ceremony.

They arrived at Honeydukes and it was loaded with students already. Abigail let out a sharp intake of breath at the sweet aroma of the place and her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh I hope I brought enough money." She mumbled to herself and ventured throughout the shop and looked at all the different sweets.  
After a few minutes, George grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "You have got to try this." He held a yellow- _ish_ candy and waited for her. She got the gist and opened her mouth and he popped the candy in and popped one into his own.

Abigail's eyes widened and she nodded at him in approval. "This is amazing!" She told him. The candy was a mixture of something a little sour but sweet. "Is this pineapple?" She asked. George grinned at her and gave her a whole pack.

"For getting it correct you just won a whole pack! Crystallized Pineapples." He laughed. Abigail laughed too and grabbed a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a few Chocolate Frogs and Wands.

They left Honeydukes carrying two small bags of candy and chocolate and their atmosphere considerably lighter. "Oh try this one." Abigail gave him fleshy-colored bean. George looked at her and took the bean and put it in his mouth. He smirked. "Sausage." He chuckled.

Abigail snapped her fingers together. "Darn it. I thought it was something horrible."

George laughed. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Maybe?" She mused and threw a bean inside her mouth. "Cauliflower."

George did show her around the village, and followed her inside Tomes and Scrolls, the bookshop where they spent a considerable amount of time, and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. "Oh look George, a joke shop!" She pointed at the bright place where students crowded.

"That's Zonko's Joke Shop. That's where Fred and I get all our magic. From Dungbombs to Nose-biting teacups. It's a Hogwart's favorite next to the Three Broomsticks, which will be our next destination."

Abigail raised a brow at him and turned back to the Zonko's. "But don't you want to go in?" She questioned and motioned towards the shop.

George shook his head and grabbed her hand. "I've been in there a billion times already. Besides, Fred and Lee would get what we need, no problem. And we wouldn't want to bump into them now, do we?" He told her and led her to the Three Broomsticks. On the way there, they bumped into the worst group of people to ever bump into.

"Didn't know your taste was leaned towards Weasels, Quartz." Draco sniggered at her. He noticed the bags they were carrying. "That's a lot of stuff, bet you had to pay for everything since red-head here couldn't afford a penny. If you were with me, you wouldn't have to pay for anything at all." He gloated. His face still had a little bruise from the last time she punched him. Crabbe and Goyle sneered evilly in amusement.

George flushed all throughout his face and ears. Abigail squeezed his hand, which made him look at her in surprise. "The people who I go out with is none of your business, Draco." She said in a hard tone and pulled George away.

"I don't know why I even bothered asking you to come with me today. You're just a blood-traitor like them! You ugly, mud-haired blood traitor!" He called after them.

"Well you certainly didn't think I was ugly when you _forcibly_ snogged me last Wednesday!" Abigail retorted, loud enough for other students to hear. Giving emphasis that she was forced to it. Draco looked at her in bewilderment and she smirked triumphantly and intertwined her arm with George's who looked at her like she was some sort of beautiful alien.

George and Abigail laughed heartily as they downed their butterbeer. "You're wicked Abbie, did you see the look on Malfoy's face? He looked absolutely scandalized."

Abigail smacked the table as she laughed, it was all too funny. "The best part is, he won't be telling his father about it any time soon unless he wants to embarrass himself any further." She stated, _"My father will hear about this!"_ She imitated Malfoy's most iconic phrase.

George buried his flushed face in his hands and laughed even louder. "Bloody hell, you're such a savage."

Abigail pressed the tip of the bottle of her butterbeer on her lips but didn't drink as she smiled jubilantly at her ginger companion. All awkwardness and nervousness seemed to be gone and she really was enjoying herself.

It was getting dark by the time the duo started their way back to the castle. They heard someone whistle behind them and before they could turn, someone ran past Abigail and practically shoved her to the side. George caught her just before she hit the ground and still held her as he shouted at his twin brother for being a prick, which Fred replied with laughter and gave him a thumbs up. Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia followed closely behind the other twin and they were trying to contain their obvious mirth.

Abigail cleared her throat and George immediately let go of her. Her face was flushed and she fell silent as they continued to walk. "I'm sorry about Fred. He's an ass sometimes." George apologized.

She shook her head. "No, no it's fine." She bit her lower lip. "George, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did?" He chuckled.

Abigail could feel a smile tugging at the end of her lips. "Are you wearing cologne?"

George burst out laughing. "What? No, I'm not." He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing. He never heard such a weird question before.

Abigail, on the other hand, didn't find anything funny at all and she gulped, a thump was starting to form in her throat and her heart started beating wildly. If George didn't use any cologne then it must be just him with that certain smell. That distinct smell that also came from the blanket in her dorm room. She desperately tried to keep the research she'd done about the potion Charlotte made her smell the other day out of her mind.

 _Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world. It had a different aroma for everyone who smelled it, reminding that person of the things that they found most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or was unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves._

It was George's scent. Realization hit her like a bucket of ice cold water during winter. They stopped walking just a few feet away front the castle doors. "Today was fun." Abigail said and finally munched up the courage to look at him. "I'm glad you were my date." She bit her lower lip.

George ruffled his hair, "Ah bloody hell." He breathed out and pulled Abigail and smashed his lips to hers. The initial shock swept Abigail off her feet, literally. She wrapped her arms around his neck just to keep herself from falling and returned the kiss.

They broke for air, their faces flushed and warm. "Been wanting to do that for a while now." He admitted.

"Uh-huh." Abigail blurted as a reply in a daze.

"We should do this more often." He let out a dry laugh and offered his hand to her.

Abigail took it. "Absolutely." She smirked. "Does this mean we're together now?"

George kissed her again. "Does that answer your question, love?" Abigail smacked him on the shoulder for being a cheeky bastard.

They've been together ever since.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So that's the end for this story! I still do have a lot of scenarios left for Abbie and George and I'll probably be doing a couple of one-shots about them in the future, so stay in tuned! Please review! It would mean a lot. Thanks and 'til next time!_


End file.
